


If you're going to make a deal with the devil, make sure it's worth it.

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Fear Play, Kidnapping, M/M, Marking, Multi, Painful Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Hannibal convinces Matthew not to kill him and together they break Will out of prison and go on the run. But Hannibal still owes Matthew his end  of the deal and Will doesn't have a say in any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're going to make a deal with the devil, make sure it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for all the lovely people who follow my blog and like Will being abused :)

"Relax, my dear William," hushes Hannibal, who was sitting in the back seat of his car with Will tucked close against his side. Now that everything was laid bare between them and they were finally being honest with each other, Hannibal took the liberty to touch Will as he pleased and strokes a hand through his friend's hair. "You have nothing to fear... I'm proud of your attempt to kill me. I knew you had it in you."

Will doesn't reply to Hannibal, just turns his head away from the cannibal's touch and stares out the window, watching as trees and fields pass them by. He had sent Matthew to kill Hannibal earlier that day and now he was sitting in the back seat of Hannibal's car, being forcibly cuddled by the monster while the man who he had thought would be his knight in shining armor drove. Obviously, things had gone very wrong when Matthew confronted Hannibal.

"Aww, don't be like that Mr. Graham. If I had killed him, you would have never gotten out of there," pipes in Matthew, looking back on the duo in the rear view mirror. Jealously flares in him for a moment and he wishes he was the one holding Will, but he pushes that aside and forces himself t focus on the deal Hannibal had made with him.

"Matthew is correct, William," agrees Hannibal, frowning at Will's rude behavior. He lets it slide though; Will always became rude when he was afraid. "There was no way you would have been successful during trail and you would have been given the death sentence. This was the only way to save you."

"You could have framed someone else, or better yet, turned yourself in," spits Will bitterly, wrapping his arms around himself.

Matthew snorts from the front seat of the car, having to cover his mouth with his hand to keep himself from giggling. Hannibal gives him a pointed look of disapproval in the rear view, which makes all of Matthew's mirth drain from him, before turning his attention back to Will.

"The later of those was not a option and although framing someone else would have been acceptable, there simply wasn't enough time," explains Hannibal, stroking a hand over Will's tense shoulders. 

"I'm sure you could have managed somehow," grumbles Will, still staring out the window and tensing up even more at Matthew pulls down a unmaintained, unmarked side road.  
"Where are we going?" he asks, becoming worried and jumpy under Hannibal's touch. 

"Don't worry, Mr. Graham. We're just taking a quick detour and I am sure we'll be back on rout shortly," replies Matthew, looking back at Will with a excited smile and dark, hungry eyes.

Hannibal's hand tightens on the back of Will's neck as he leans in close to the empath, pressing up against him again. "I have yet to fulfill my end of my deal with Matthew. He has been waiting patiently all evening," Hannibal practically purrs against Will's ear, almost seductively.

Will shudders, growing hot in his ugly jumper as he turns bright red. He's sure that he is Matthew's end of the deal, going by how Matthew looked like he could eat him and how Hannibal held onto him like he was a wild animal that was about to bolt. 

He doesn't know what to say, can't think of a sarcastic or witty reply, so he says nothing and continues to stare out the window, dreading whatever was the two serial killers had planned for him.  
****

They drive for another fifteen minutes before Hannibal tells Matthew to pull over; that they were deep enough in the forest that it was unlikely that they would be disturbed.  
Fear flutters in the pit of Will's stomach as Matthew parks the car, glancing up briefly to see the younger man's hungry eyes on him in the rear view before looking away quickly. Once the car has turned off, Matthew gets out and comes around the vehicle to open Will's door, Hannibal's grip turning to steel on the back of Will's neck.

They guide him out of the car and into the woods with relative ease, both holding Will so he couldn't escape. Like he could if he tried though. After months of inactivity locked in a cell, Will doubted he had enough strength to fight both men off or the endurance needed to out run them afterwards. And what if the chase set off Hannibal's or Matthew's, or both, blood lust? 

And over the last fifteen minutes, Will had become a shaky mess of anxiety and fear, wondering what they had planned for him in these dark woods, where no one would hear him scream... Would they torture him? Would Hannibal punish him for trying to kill him? Would Hannibal let Matthew mark his body up like he had Will's mind? Would they kill him?  
Will struggles weakly in their grip as they stop in a small clearing, a pathetic whimper escaping his throat as he twists to face Hannibal.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asks, staring up at the man he had once trusted more than anyone else, who had betrayed him and eventually saved him.

Hannibal looks down at Will fondly, his eyes glittering with amusement as he takes in Will's frightened face. "My dear William, we could never..." replies the doctor, a micro smile curving up the corners of his mouth before he leans in and kisses the curly haired man.

Will goes instantly into shock at the kiss, tensing up between the two killers and his mouth going slack for Hannibal to explore as he pleased. The kiss was slow and thorough, Hannibal claiming Will's body as carefully as he had the empath's mind.

The kiss was not what he had been expecting at all, and Will isn't sure if he would prefer being murdered over being raped by two sadistic psychopaths. It was also kind of surreal to be kissed by Hannibal. Will had always entertained the idea in the back of his mind, but Hannibal had never shown him any kind of romantic attention, either out of professionalism or because of his plan to twist Will into someone else, so Will never brought it up. But now that they were being honest with each other, Will guessed that Hannibal wasn't going to hold back with him any longer. 

He feels ashamed as he hesitantly kisses back and tries to convince himself that he was playing along to better his chances of surviving.

Will groans as Matthew's hands stroke over his sides and belly, then move up his chest to rub his nipples through his jumper. He's trapped, stuck shivering and whimpering between the murderers, pinned between terror and lust.

When Matthew kisses the back of his neck and starts to slowly pull down the zipper on his jumper, Will turns his head away from Hannibal's and moans loudly. It had been so long since anyone had touched him like this, and the kiss he had shared with Alana was nothing compared to being kissed by Hannibal... He wonders what Matthew kissed like.  
Rolling his head back on the younger man's shoulder, Will exposes his neck to Hannibal and offers his mouth up to Matthew. Matt devours Will's mouth instantly, his lips hot and hungry, his tongue working to memorize every tooth in Will's head. 

Where Matthew kissed with a excited passion, like it was the first and last thing he would ever do, Hannibal's kiss had been controlled and possessive, confident and soul searing. They were so different; Will wonders how they had managed to come together to kidnap him instead of one killing the other.

As Matthew kisses Will, Hannibal sucks hickies into the tender flesh of his captive's throat, both murderers working together to strip Will of his jumper and boxers. Will shivers when his clothes tangle around his ankles, the chill caressing his thighs but doing nothing to diminish his half hard cock.

Matthew breaks the kiss with a gasp, then smells Will's curls before saying "See, Mr. Graham? You've got nothing to fear from us."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about," interjects Hannibal with a smirk. He leans in as if to kiss Will again, but instead of kissing the other man, he bites Will's bottom lip viciously, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

Will yelps in pain, trying to push back into Matthew for protection, but before Matthew can do anything, Hannibal yanks him out of the other man's grip and shoves him to the forest floor. Will hits the ground hard, his tangled clothes making his legs useless but he brings hands up to break his fall just in time. Will whimpers into the earth out of fear and tries to crawl away, but someone drops to their knees behind him and grabs him by the hips with large, strong hands. "Please," he whines, spitting out blood and dirt, going as still as death under whoever was holding him.

Moments later, Hannibal's designer shoes were directly in front of Will's face and the killer was talking to him again. "Forgive my rude behavior, William, but I have always wanted to taste you," comes the cannibal's voice, smooth and sensual and sending shivers down his spine. He takes a fearful glance up at Hannibal, whimpering again because he sees nothing but predatory hunger in the older man's eyes.

Hannibal pulls a small bottle from his pocket and tosses it to Matthew, saying "Make sure to prepare him properly. I do not want his first time to cause any undue harm."

"Alright, Dr. Lecter. I'll be extra careful with him. Promise," replies Matthew, his voice practically vibrating with excitement.

Will can hear him pop the cap of the bottle, which he assumes is lube, and digs his fingers into the damp earth beneath him. He can hardly believe that the two killers were going to fuck him instead of killing him, but fear still twists in his belly. He's never done this before and hadn't thought he would lose his anal virginity to murderers in the woods while they were on the run.

"Is he telling the truth, Mr. Graham? Is this your first time?" asks Matthew, rubbing circles in Will's lower back until the empath slowly relaxes a fraction. 

"With a man," huffs Will in reply, blushing and squeezing his eyes shut.

"A virgin," breathes Matthew, his voice sounding worshipful. Hannibal chuckles as Matthew starts to kiss up Will's spine, glad to have found someone to work with who found Will  
just as entrancing as he does. Although, he does make a mental note to improve Matthew's manners. 

"What do you say, Matthew?" asks Hannibal, smiling down like a benevolent god on the two men before him.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter. Thank you very, very much," replies Matthew, looking up at Hannibal with a bright, grateful smile.

"You're very welcome, Matthew."

Taking the distraction as an opportunity, Will tries to wiggle away from Matthew, but the ex-orderly grabs him by the hips again and drags him back. "Ah ah, Mr. Graham, none of that now," coos Matthew, spreading open Will's cheeks once the captive man stops struggling again. Will whimpers when he feels the cold lube drizzled between his cheeks, then jolts forwards when he feels a finger circling his hole.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm going to take my time with you, make sure you're nice and open for me," murmurs Matthew, prodding gently until Will's body accepted him.

"Oh! Ah!" grunts Will, pushing his forehead into the dirt as he tries to get used to the strange sensation of penetration. Matthew's long finger fills him deeply and the burning stretch leaves him panting into the ground. He wiggles his hips, trying to readjust so that it wouldn't hurt so much, but it was hard to find a comfortable position. He arches his back up, groaning and trying to curl away from Matthew as the younger man starts to twist his finger from side to side.

"Relax William. You will enjoy it, but only if you allow yourself too," instructs Hannibal from above, his voice as calm and soothing as always.

Huffing into the dirt again, Will tries to do as he is told and straighten out his back a bit. Matthew goes back to kissing Will's spine and starts to finger him slowly, making soft, reassuring sounds. 

"If we had more time, I'd spend hours making sure you were ready," sighs Matthew, licking the dimples in Will's lower back. "I'd eat you out until you were loose and limp and begging for us to fuck you."

"Fuck!" gasps Will, partially because of the picture Matthew was painting for him and partially because the other man had slipped another finger into his ass. His hips buck as Matthew curls his fingers and presses a spot inside of him that makes him see stars and lets out a low moan.

"Yeah, that's the spot," purrs Matthew, his voice low with lazy lust. He pumps his fingers in and out of Will, trying his best to stroke over Will's prostate at every pass and moaning along with him. It was so good that Will was actually entertaining the idea of letting Matthew do this to him for hours and wonders if he could cum from just his ass being played with. 

"Arch your back towards the ground, William. It will be more pleasurable in that position," says Hannibal, his voice sounding a tad rougher than before.

Gasping, Will spreads his legs wider and arches his back down, just as Hannibal instructed, then sighs when Matthew's fingers start to graze his prostate with every thrust. "Ooh, yes," Will warbles into the ground as he starts to grind back against the fingers in his ass, drawing a chuckle from Hannibal and a laugh from Matthew. 

"Looks like Mr. Graham might not mind getting fuck in a forest anymore," giggles Matthew, then gasps softly as Will ass easily accepts a third finger.

Hannibal smiles down at Will, committing the man's flushed and pleasure contorted features to memory. Soon he would be the one making William moan and writhe like that, and he wanted to compare the reactions he drew from Will to the ones Matthew got.

"That should be enough, Matthew," says Hannibal, watching Will squirm beautifully as Matthew twists and spreads his fingers, forcing Will open even more.

"Are you sure, Dr. Lecter? I-um- I'm kind of b-big," stutters Matthew, looking ashamed. "I don't want to h-hurt him." 

Hannibal smiles, wondering if Matthew had hurt his partners during sex before. It would be interesting to poke around in the young serial killers head and see where that shame came from. "I'm sure he'll be able to accommodate you," replies Hannibal, eager to see Will struggle to take Matthew. While he wasn't angry at Will, it would be a fitting punishment for attempting to have him killed.

Will is silent as he listens to the two men talk above him, like he isn't even there. He fills with a mix of dread and excitement at the prospect of taking Matthew's cock, wondering if the ex-orderly was telling the truth or if he just said that to buy more time to prep Will with. 

"Alright," Matthew finally agrees sullenly and Will shivers as he hears Matthew pull down his zipper. He gasps when they younger man pulls his fingers out, then presses the tip of his cock to Will's hole. "I've wanted this since I first saw you," purrs Matthew, pressing forwards teasingly and making Will moan. "I've dreamt about it, Mr. Graham." If the tip of his cock was anything to go by, Matthew wasn't lying about his size.

The air is pushed out of his lungs as Matthew pushes in slowly, making Will claw at the dirt. "Oh fuck! Ah! S-stop!" wheezes Will, trying to crawl away. "H-hurts... It's too much!" He was stretched to full and everything burned; pain jolting up his spine as Matthew's hips press flush to his rump. His cock has become flaccid, hanging limply between his thighs from the pain.

Hannibal moves quickly, walking around Will to be other side so he could step on Will's head and still see the younger man's face. Will twists under Hannibal's shoe, hissing and growling at the pressure. "Enough William," says Hannibal sternly as his captive looks up at him fearfully. "I will not allow you to get out of this and I think we would all appreciated it if you calmed down."

"It hurts!" sobs Will, tears springing up and rolling down his cheeks. "Please! Please stop!" He reaches back to grabs Matthew's hand on his hip, silently begging the younger man for mercy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Graham, I never wanted to hurt you," replies Matthew, squeezing Will's hand but not pulling out. "I told you he needed more time," Matthew snaps, glaring up at Hannibal.

"He'll be fine," assures Hannibal, to busy staring down at Will to notice the other killer's glare. "Let him adjust."

They let Will adjust for what feels like ages, until he's grinding back against Matthew in an attempt to find that spot and make himself feel good again. If he had to do this, he wanted it to feel good. He didn't think he could make it if he was only going to be in pain.

Hannibal nods to Matthew, giving the ex-orderly the go ahead, and Matthew kisses the back of Will's neck before pulling his hips back.  
Will groans at the sensation, pain mixing with pleasure as Matthew's cock drags over his prostate. He cries out, rocking under Hannibal's foot as Matthew pushes back in roughly. He's too long to take comfortably, the apex of every thrust sending stabbing pain up Will's spine. Not that it wasn't good too, being filled so deeply and thickly, and no matter what Matthew did with his cock, he always managed to graze over Will's prostate. It was so intense, so overwhelming.

Hannibal can't take his eyes off the sight before him, a scene he had created with a little help from Matthew. Matthew was moaning as he fucked Will, his face split into a wide, dreamy smile, and Will was taking it so well now. The empath had stopped his struggling, now laying passive and slack jawed under his foot. It was beautiful. 

It's not long before Matthew's thrusts become harsh and erratic, all his careful tenderness being washed away by the need to cum. Will moans had become cries of pain tinged with pleasure, his cock jumping up to slap against his belly with every thrust.

"I-I'm gonna cum," gasps Matthew. "I'm s-sorry, Mr. Graham!" Matthew moans loudly then, bending over to bury his face between Will's shoulder blades as he cums, filling his idol to the brim.

Will whines at the warm, wet feeling, bucking back frantically as he tries to reach orgasm himself, Matthew leaving him on the edge. "No," whines Will, fresh tears spilling over his cheeks and clawing at the ground in desperation. Matthew starts to kiss the back of Will's neck again, reaching under Will to stroke the man off while whispering "I'm sorry," over and over again.

"Stop Matthew," orders Hannibal, stepping off of Will's head. "Pull him up. I want to see him."

Matthew growls in response, feeling bad for leaving Will hanging and wanting to make it up to the object of his affection, but he does what he is told. Hannibal had been nice enough to let him have Will's virginity, so he could be nice enough to let Hannibal watch Will cum.

Hooking one arm around Will's chest, and the other around his waist, Matthew sits back on his heels and hauls Will up into his lap. His cock slips from Will's ass as they move and both men moan at the loss of contact. Will wriggles in Matthew's arms as the younger man's cum starts to leak out of his rear, making him feel even more messy and wet. Making him feel used.

Hannibal moves to stand in front of the kneeling men, unzipping his dress pants and easing out his hefty cock. "If you don't bite, I'll let Matthew get you off," promises Hannibal, stroking the head of his cock over Will's bottom lip, mixing precum with blood.

Will contemplates the offer for a moment, wondering what Hannibal would do if he did bite. Something horrible, no doubt. 

"Come on, let me make you feel good," urges Matthew, nuzzling and licking the back of Will's ear, his hands clutching at Will chest.

Will sighs at the attention, his cock twitching and desperate for touch. It wouldn't be that hard to open his mouth and let Hannibal fuck it and in all honesty, it would probably be easier to take than Matthew. Will doesn't see a way out of this, isn't sure if he's really looking for an out, so he decides to go for it.

Parting his lips, Will tentatively leans forward and licks the underside Hannibal's cock, marveling at how hot and smooth it was. Will licks and kisses Hannibal's cock clumsily, having no technique, but making up for it with effort. He smears spit and blood over it, streaking it red and moaning at the taste of his own blood. There isn't a inch of flesh not worshipped by Will's virgin mouth by the time he takes the head of Hannibal's cock into his mouth and sucks. 

A deep sound of pleasure rumbles out of Hannibal's chest as his sweet boy tries to take as much of him as he can, slowly working more and more of Hannibal's bloody cock into his mouth. Matthew moan's at the sight, his hand palming down Will's belly to stroke his cock teasingly, his touch to light to give the empath any sort of relief. 

Will moans at the touch, his hands coming up the clutch at Hannibal's thighs, his hips bucking into Matthew's hand as he tries to get more friction. Hannibal groans as Will's mouth vibrates around his cock and he shoves forward into Will's mouth, the gagging whimpers that caused dragging him closer to cumming. He was close anyway, the display he had watched only moments before working him up more than he had thought possible. He twists his fingers into the soft curls at the nape of Will's neck, and slowly rocks his hips forward, his cock hitting the back of Will's throat every time. He wants to take his time, to outlast Matthew, but when Will looks up at him with watery, lust filled eyes, he knows it isn't possible.

"Stop teasing him," grunts Hannibal, looking over to Matthew, who was watching the elder killer's cock thrust in and out of Will mouth hungrily. Matthew nods, kissing Will's cheek and Hannibal's cock through it, before stroking Will in earnest. 

It only takes a few quick jerks of Matthew's wrist before Will is cumming, moaning loudly and his eyes rolling up in his head from the force of it. Hannibal moans at the sight, so similar to Will's seizures and just as arousing. Hannibal pulls his cock from Will's sweet mouth and strokes it quickly, wanting to mark the man in front of him as his own.  
Will stares up at him with half lidded eyes, his chest heaving as he came down from his high. Hannibal pulls Will's head back by his hair, forcing the spent man's mouth open to receive his seed, his claim. Will doesn't fight it; instead he opens his mouth further and sticks out his tongue to welcome Hannibal.

Seeing what Hannibal plans, Matthew presses his cheek to Will and opens his mouth just like Will. He was going to let Hannibal mark him too, let the Chesapeake Ripper mark him as well to show that he would be submissive as long as he got to stay with Will.

The sight of both men kneeling before him, mouths hanging open and lazy from sated lust, pushes Hannibal over the edge. He cums with a groan, coating both Will's and Matthew's faces with thick streams of cum. Matthew and Will moan together, both of them basking in the feeling as Hannibal tucks himself away.

After a moment, Matthew starts to clean Will face, licking the cum away then kissing Will to make him swallow it. Hannibal watches his boys fondly, taking turns stroking his fingers through both their hair in praise. Once Matthew had cleaned Will's face, the curly haired man returns the favor, sighing softly after each kiss.


End file.
